Cal Lewis Super Spy The Movie: The Cal Went Back
'''Cal Lewis Super Spy The Movie: The Cal Went Back 'is a film based on the series ''Cal Lewis Super Spy Plot It was Cal's birthday and he wished he was back home in Richmond, Maine until Cal, Kitty and Dudley was called for a mission to stop Snaptrap from using his dimension generator to cross over to Cal's world but when Cal's sister Jessica and her boyfriend Simon turn on the spybot and soar over Petropolis looking for Cal until the TUFF Mobile cashed into the spybot the broke the windshield and made the TUFF Mobile crash. So Cal, Kitty and Dudley continue running to DOOM HQ. Meanwhile the spybot crashed in DOOM HQ and broke the dinension generator. So Jessica and Simon helped Snaptrap fix the machine. Cal, Kitty and Dudley however showed up but when Cal saw Jessica and Simon with Snaptrap they frooze before showing themself cause Cal didn't want Jessica and Simon finding out he is a secret agent. So Cal put on his blue and cyan striped shirt, cyan pants and white shoes and Kitty and Dudley was wearing the same disguise they weared in the TUFF Puppy episode pop goes the weasel. Cal tried to stop Jessica and Simon from finishing the machine but he failed. The machine was done. The portel opened to the Richmond High and Middle School and when Cal crossed over he was human again but when Snaptrap, Dark Cal, Dudley and Kitty crossed over into Cal's world they their puffy again like in the TUFF Puppy episode Puff Puppy. But when they got there King Snaptrap was also there too and when he told Jessica and Simon that Cal is a secret agent but Cal refused to show Jessica and Simon the truth until Snaptrap made Dark Cal attack Jessica and Simon and but Cal punched Dark Cal then Cal, Dudley and Kitty ripped their disguises revealing themselfs that also made Cal reveal to Jessica and Simon and Cal's classmates that he's a secret agent then King Snaptrap ordered the Snapbots to attack TUFF and Jessica and Simon but they escaped from the school and the Snapbots. After the escape Jessica threw her anger at Cal when she found out that Cal was a secret agent. Cal's ponies friends from Equestria are in the real world too in 3D pony forms. Meanwhile King Snaptrap's plain to to take over Petropolis. So Snaptrap made another dimension generator. Later Cal, Jessica, Simon, Kitty and Dudley made it back to Cal's House to find a way to get Dudley and Kitty back home but when King Snaptrap called and when Jessica saw Cal, Kitty and Dudley leaving Jessica feeled like she didn't trust Cal anymore so Jessica told him and Dudley and Kitty that they can just leave to do their thing. Meanwhile Jessica and Simon made a portel remote so they can send Dudley and Kitty back to Petropolis but back in Petropolis inside TUFF HQ Dorothy and Dominique were looking for Cal, Kitty and Dudley until the portel opened. Dorothy ran to portel. Dominique tried to stop her but Dorothy still went for it and when she crossed it into the real world Dorothy turned into a human. But meanwhile a call from King Snaptrap that he captured Cal, Kitty and Dudley so Jessica, Simon and Dorothy goes on a mission to save them, Sera and Tanner and the mane six came and helped too. But after when they saved them and tried to escape from the school again Cal, Jessica, Dorothy, Dudley and Kitty got captured sent them and Snpatrap and Dark Cal to their doom however they manage to escape and use the portel remote to open the potel back to Petropolis. When they cross it Dudley, Kitty, Snaptrap and Dark Cal was back to normal. Cal was a cat again and Dorothy was a fox again and Jessica and Simon became cats too. Meanwhile at DOOM HQ King Snaptrap used the dimension generator to bring the Snapbots to Petropolis to help him take over.The Chief told Cal, Kitty, Dudley, Dorothy and Dominique to stop King Snaptrap and the Snapbots. Jessica and Simon wanted to help but Cal told them to stay at TUFF but when Jessica and Simon went down to Cal's lair Cal's computer said that Cal, Kitty and Dudley needs their help so the crossover characters from the past ''Cal Lewis Super Spy ''episodes came to help. So Jessica, Simon and the crossover characters went to help Cal, Kitty, Dudley and the rest of TUFF take on King Snaptrap and the Snapbots. After when the war was over Cal's parents decided to let Cal stay with Dudley and Kitty in Petropolis but Jessica and Simon decided to stay in Richmond, Maine. In the end Cal manage to save a group photo of him, his family, TUFF and the crossovers characters and Cal was ok about Jessica, Simon and his old classmates and teachers knowing about him being a secret agent for now on. Category:Fan fiction Category:Movies and films